


Opportunity

by EmbryonicHarmonic



Category: Gundam 00, NASA - Fandom
Genre: ELS Setsuna, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Gen, Post Trailblazer, Rediscovery, i cried a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/pseuds/EmbryonicHarmonic
Summary: After hundreds of years, Setsuna rediscovers a lonely rover on Mars.





	Opportunity

How long had it been? 

Humanity had been pushing out into space, further and further. They had gained allies. Found themselves in the alignment of the cosmos, but some part of them forgot about their own histories. 

The red planet was there, and Setsuna found himself walking on it. 

It was quiet compared to the vast, infinity of the stars. Humanity had pushed beyond Mars long ago, and they barely gave the planet a thought. 

[Hello?]

A voice found him, and his head whipped around. 

[Are you there?]

Someone was calling. He had to answer. 

He walked over the smoothed stones and the reddened sands, the wind whipping around him and then going as still as possible in rapid succession. The more the voice, one of optimism and joy, spoke, the closer he got. 

And there he found it. 

[Hello!]

A rover, an old one. One from long before his time. The silver Innovator stared at this golf-cart sized machine, one older than his mobile suits and older than… almost anything he knew. Covered in dust and dirt, bleached by the sun and dirtied by the winds. But it was there. 

Setsuna felt his chest tighten, and he moved towards it, seeing strange letters on it. 

N A S A

[Look at everything I found! I’ve been very busy!] 

The machine was happy. Happy to be heard. Happy to be found as Setsuna tried to brush off the dust and help this old machine move again. But it was happy. Someone was here! There was so much to talk about!

“You’ve been out here a long time, haven’t you?” He asked, ducking under one of the solar panels. 

[They named me Opportunity! I have seen so many things, and I want to tell them all about it. I haven’t been able to speak to anyone for a long time!] 

Setsuna stepped in front of the machine again, having dusted off what he could, pulled rocks out of wherever they were lodged. He picked his feet up, floating in the air before the rover, who beeped and chirped happily. 

“Tell me all about it, I have all the time in the world.”


End file.
